Harsh Terror Robespierre
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760257 |no = 7217 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |description = If Robespierre didn’t become involved in the human’s rebellion, his destiny would have been quite different. Following the election of Magena, he would have sided with her in order to become her Advisor and Chief of Police. He would become the protector of the voters and would never fail in his duty. However, some rumors would have emerged concerning a brief romance between him and the woman who is steering the Republic. Rumors, which would have been the source of a cruel period called the “Terror.” Certain rather chatty citizens would have been stopped for questionable motives. The severed head of some unfortunate wretch would have served as an example and put an end to this gossip... |summon = |fusion = I’ll defend the Republic! |evolution = Don’t listen to the rumors or your head will fall! | hp_base = 6867 |atk_base = 2867 |def_base = 2137 |rec_base = 2410 | hp_lord = 8378 |atk_lord = 3498 |def_lord = 2607 |rec_lord = 2940 | hp_anima = 9503 |rec_anima = 2640 |atk_breaker = 3798 |def_breaker = 2307 |atk_guardian = 3198 |def_guardian = 2907 | hp_oracle = 7928 |rec_oracle = 3240 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Defender of the Republic |lsdescription = Boosts ATK and HP (60%) & boosts Critical damage (175%) & boosts Spark damage (150%) & boosts BB ATK (250%) |lsnote = |bb = No More Gossips |bbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount (+2, 120% damage) for 3 turns & restores HP for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Heads Will Fall |sbbdescription = 18 combo dark attack on all foes (damage based on remaining HP and inculding sparking combo) & boosts BB ATK (450%) & boosts Spark damage (160%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 300~1100 |ubb = Maximum Guillotine |ubbdescription = 12 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage based on remaining HP and including sparking combo) & boosts BB ATK (500%), Spark damage and critical damge (250%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (60%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbdc = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2800 |es = Politician and Warrior |esitem = Hunter Title |esdescription = Adds boost critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB & when Hunter Title is equipped, boosts ATK and critical damage (20%, all) |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Boosts all parameters (20%)" |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark Damage (120%) |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount (+1, 100% damage) |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds status ailments removal effect to SBB |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill4_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect (75%) to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds ATK boost for 3 turns effect (300%) to UBB |dreamskill4_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Adds own BB gauge fill effect to SBB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Hunter |addcatname = Robespierre2 }}